


Mary's Sick Day

by ChibiDashie



Series: The Magic Almanac [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Nationverse, Sick Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDashie/pseuds/ChibiDashie
Summary: One day, Mary gets sick with a fever and stays home from school for the day, despite worry from her parents if she will be okay at home by herself. The nations hear about Mary’s sickness when Italy tries to wake her up for school and try his best to make Mary feel better. However, most of the nations have one brain cell and try to make Mary better without using any medicine because of how fussy she is. Hilarity ensues as well as some incredibly wholesome moments.
Series: The Magic Almanac [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424335
Kudos: 1





	Mary's Sick Day

It appeared to be a beautiful, blue morning as the sun shone through Mary's bedroom. There was a peaceful aura that radiated all throughout the town that Mary lived in...until that peace was very much interrupted. Mary, still in bed, had rosy red cheeks and her button nose was also red as well. This didn't look too good for poor Mary....

Her parents immediately knew Mary was sick, as her mother placed her hand on her daughter's head.

"Oh dear," she said to her husband, "Mary has caught a fever. Do you think she will be okay by herself all day?"

"Well of course!" said Mary's father, "Maybe those nations could help out poor sweet Mary! They'll probably know that she is sick!"

"Mary, will you be okay today being home by yourself?"

"Yes, Mama." Mary answered, soon coughing right after.

"Cover your mouth, please."

"I'll try." She lowered her head into her blankets, only leaving her nose and forehead sticking out. She tried to take a nice nap, only but her coughing and wheezing made things rather difficult for her.

"Get well soon, okay?" her mother knelt down by the bedside and gave her a kiss on the forehead, soon with her father doing the same right after.

* * *

Some time had passed after Mary's parents left for work and it felt rather lonely. The Almanac that sat on Mary's desk began to glow, indicating that someone was coming out of the pages to visit.

"Maaaaary~! Time for schoooool~!" It was none other than Italy, who then began to gently shake the poor child awake. "Come onnnn~!"

Mary protested, soon rolling around as the obnoxiously chipper Italian tried to wake her up. "Awww, someone is feisty today!" He cooed, until the obvious realization hit him when he felt her little forehead. "Oh! I see! You poor child, you're so sick!"

Upon hearing that, Mary rolled over towards him and nodded. "Mama says I have a fever..." she said bleakly as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing the friendly yet annoying Italian kneeling at the bedside.

"I can see that! Maybe we can all make you better somehow! Like I can make you a whole lot of pasta! Will that make you feel better?"

"Pastaaaa~" Mary squeaked, raising her arms out from under the blankets. A smile grew back on the child's face, knowing that she is in good hands.

"Yes, yes! I'll bring everyone on over so they can help you feel better, alright?" Italy ruffled Mary's hair, being especially careful to not ruin her bangs. "Be a good little girl when I'm gone, alright?"

Mary nodded, soon sinking back into the pillows as she was almost covered in plushies. Italy went back into the Almanac and into Friendship Manor in a totally different mood than when he was with Mary.

"CODE RED! MARY IS SICK!!" Italy shouted from the mezzanine so everyone around can hear, "WE GOTTA BE LOVING AND SUPPORTIVE TO HER IN THIS TERRIBLE TIME!!"

Many of the nations were preparing for a world meeting, until they heard Italy shouting about Mary as if she were going to die. They were confused on what even was going on anyways, but still felt concerned for the young child, especially Germany.

"Italy, I am going to get Mary medicine." he said from below the mezzanine.

"Oh, I got the medicine already!" Italy replied back as he slid down the curved rails of the stairs that led to the ballroom floor, "I told Mary so!"

"Finally, you take responsibility for once."

"Yep! Stay here for a jiffy, okay?"

A couple of moments passed by when Italy went back into his door, soon coming out with a plate of freshly cooked pasta. Germany looked rather cross, believing that Italy was actually taking care of himself.

"I thought you were getting medicine for Mary!" He protested in disbelief towards the pasta.

"This is the medicine, silly!" Italy replied, "After all, love and pasta is the best kind of medicine!"

Germany sighed, defeated. "Fine. You can give her pasta, but you'll be sorry if she gets even more sick."

Italy looked at Germany and then down at the plate of pasta in his hands, soon looking back at him. "Okay!" He smiled, marching his way back to Mary's bedroom. Germany sighed as he drooped his head into both of his hands. "Italians..." he muttered under his breath.

"Maaaaaria~!" Italy called as he entered Mary's bedroom, "Look what I got!"

"Pasta!" Mary squeaked as she raised her arms up.

"That's right!" He then whipped out a tray for her and a fork, soon putting it in front of her along with the pasta. "Eat up! It doesn't like being cold~!"

Mary smiled, soon digging into the plate of pasta that was made fresh for her. Italy was so happy to see someone appreciate his home-cooked meal. "You're going to have a cute little full tummy by the time you're finished!" Italy chirped as he ruffled up Mary's hair, soon seeing that Mary has sauce all over her face from the pasta.

"Oh! I haven't forgotten this as well!" He took out a napkin from his pocket, cleaning up the sauce on Mary's face. He soon noticed that Mary wasn't eating anymore right after as she was poking her tummy.

"Oh? What's wrong Maria?"

"My tummy hurts..."

Italy knelt down close to Mary, taking the almost finished plate of pasta and tray away from her to rub her tummy. Mary winced in pain, even though Italy was being as gentle as possible to not hurt her. He raised his hand up in surprise. "Oh...I guess Germany was right!" Italy said, "Maybe pasta isn't the best medicine for you, but it sure works for me!"

Mary's eyes widened. "I...I have to take medicine?" She then hid herself underneath her blankets, frightened at the thought of medication.

"Germany probably would give you medicine if he were here right now, but don't you worry, Mary! We'll find a way to make you better without medicine!"

"Really?!" She then raised herself up from the covers on her.

"Uh huh! Medicine is pretty icky, right?"

"Yeah...It tastes bad."

Italy stuck his tongue out for a bit, which made Mary giggle. "Let me get everyone else to make you better, okay? Friends help out others after all!"

Mary nodded as she watched Italy return in the Almanac, trying to not move much because of her poor tummy. Italy pretty much worsened an already sick child rather unintentionally.

"You did **_what_**?!" Germany shouted,

"Germany! I thought it would work on her!" Italy said, "Pasta always makes me feel better when i'm sick!"

"Look Italy, you do realize Mary is a normal human child, right? Humans are much more limited than us and they heal much slowly than we do."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to get medicine for Mary. Don't make her worsen."

"Okey doke- wait, medicine?!"

"Ja. It is absolutely necessary that she needs medicine. It's nothing more than common sense."

"But she hates the taste of it, Germany!"

"I understand that, but it is necessary."

"Well, I guess that while you're gone, I can probably have everyone else entertain her!"

"Good idea."

"Entertainment is the best medicine! Let's see how everyone would help her feel better, then!"

* * *

First up to try and make Mary feel better was none other than France. He knelt beside her bed, with his dad instincts immediately kicking in.

"Awww, you poor baby!" He cooed, "Papa France is here! What's wrong?"

"Mama says I have a fever, Mr. France," Mary said, "And I got a tummy ache, too."

"Ohhhh, I see now!" He put his hand on her head, feeling the heat rush through him. "Oh you poor thing! I could cook a meal on your head!"

Mary giggled. She then saw France ponder for a bit, curious about what in the world he was thinking.

"You know what would make you feel better, Mary?" France asked,

"What?" Mary was excited to find out what France was going to say; she thought that this was gonna be good.

"A bath of course!"

Mary's happiness vanished, soon hiding herself underneath the blankets. "No bathtime!" Mary fussed, now a little bump in the blankets.

"Awwww, Mary! You silly little girl! Being sick makes you very stinky!"

"But bath time isn't fun!" Mary protested, still making fussy noises.

"Maybe Papa France would help make it fun, non?"

"No!"

France pouted, soon grabbing the blankets and throwing them off the bed to reveal the little girl lying on her stomach with her cheeks puffed up. Upon seeing France, Mary made a run for it, sprinting out of her bedroom.

"Mary!" France scolded, "You get back here!" He sighed. "America, I require assistance."

America popped out from the Almanac. "Yeah dude?"

"Mary isn't taking a bath." France groaned, "I just need help to wrangle her."

"Dude, that's so easy! I know when Mary is hecking fussy!"

"Alright then, you look for her and I shall set things up."

America began to explore the house, searching every room there was while calling out the child's name. "Maaaaary~"

He heard a faint giggling noise that came from the dining room. Checkmate! He knelt down and saw Mary hiding underneath the dining room table.

"Peekaboo!" America said, "Hey! It's just like the time you met me for the first time!"

"It you!" Mary squeaked,

"Yeah, it's me, your favorite big brother America! Say, you wanna play something?"

"Yeah!" Mary crawled out from underneath the table as America picked her up.

"Aw dude, you're sick!" America said, feeling her head. "But I know a fun game we can play when you're sick!"

"What is it?"

"It's called....bathtime!"

Mary had no clue she fell for a trap and began to furiously wriggle out of America's arms. He was way too strong, and Mary's fate was sealed.

"Nuh uh, Mary! We're gonna make you so squeaky clean!" He went back upstairs to the bathroom where France was waiting, standing besides the bathtub full of water.

"I don't want a bath!" Mary protested, soon getting tired of flailing around in what is pretty much America's iron grip. Mary gave up as America put her on the floor, sneakily making his way out while closing the door. France locked the bathroom door so Mary couldn't even think about escaping at all.

"Oh good!" France smiled, "Now you know, Mary! If you don't want a bath, America will find you and take you here!"

Mary puffed her cheeks up in defeat, soon throwing her nightgown off and pretty much getting ready for the bath. She crossed her arms as France picked her up and plopped her in the warm bath water. Mary was very fussy about the whole thing, but soon grew to appreciate that she is being cleansed. Some time scrubbing later, France picked up Mary and wrapped her up in a towel, essentially making her into a towel burrito.

"You're a cute little baguette!" France cooed as he pinched her cheeks, "Will this make you feel any better?"

"I'm a burrito!" Mary squeaked, wiggling her arms and legs in the towel, "It's so warm and cozy!"

"Awww, Mary, you're so adorable, you!" France rubbed his nose against Mary's little button nose, "I could eat you up!"

With his free hand, he unlocked the door as he carried Mary to her bedroom. He sat down on Mary's bed, rubbing her tummy until he saw Mary wince.

"Oh, what's wrong my dear?" France asked her, "I thought you liked tummy rubs!"

"I got a tummy ache..."

"Oh noooo! In other words, I shall let you rest, alright? Here's your nightgown, alright?"

"Will you give me kissies?"

"Of course I'll give you kissies! Just until you're in your nightgown, alright?"

Mary nodded, soon breaking free from the towel and getting her nightgown on. She ran back to France as he picked her up.

"Here comes the kissies!" He began kissing all over Mary's face, occasionally feeling his stubble at times. Mary giggled, playfully trying to dodge them despite being bombarded with wholesomeness. France put Mary back in bed, soon getting the blankets he threw off her bed and tucking her in.

"Let's hope Papa France doesn't get sick!" He chirped, "Get well soon, okay?"

Mary nodded as France gave her one more kiss on the forehead. He soon returned to the Almanac, waving goodbye to Mary. It was a success, despite needing assistance for the most difficult part in making Mary feel much better.

* * *

Next up was England. The first thing he knew was none other to bring some tea for Mary, carrying a tea tray with him as he entered.

"Hello Mary," He greeted as he stepped out of the Almanac, "I have brought some tea for you, dear." Her eyes widened in excitement, with her feet wiggling underneath the blankets.

"We're having a tea party?!" Mary squeaked excitedly.

"Why, of course!" England said, "This time, we're having actual tea."

"My friends wanna join too!" Mary said, grabbing as many stuffed animals on her bed as humanly possible. "They love tea parties!"

"Of course they can join!" England said, "They can have their own tea, too." He placed the tea set down and went to grab the rocking chair in the bedroom, bringing it over to Mary's bedside. He then grabbed the tea set he put aside on Mary's desk and with a little dash of magic, a table appeared, just right for the tea set to sit upon.

"You're just like Mary Poppins!" Mary squeaked as she clapped at the magic act.

"Well, we both are made of magic after all. Here, let me check your temperature, I overheard that you have a fever."

England put his hand on Mary's head, soon then taking a thermometer out of his pocket. "Oh dear...you poor thing! It really is a bad fever." The thermometer he took out of his pocket read that Mary's temperature was much higher than normal. He then slipped the thermometer back in his pocket, never to be seen again.

"Do you think tea will help me feel better, Mr. England?" Mary tilted her head.

"Why of course! Tea helps me with lots of things, my child. I drink it when I feel sick or when I need energy for the day. Here, let me pour some for you."

England grabbed the teapot and poured a cup of tea into Mary's teacup. It was fully steeped and it was not too hot and not too cold; it was just right for Mary.. England poured the tea into his teacup, but it appeared to be piping hot! Mary looked at her teacup and looked back up again, wondering how Mary's perfect tea could also be piping hot for England by the time he poured it for himself. It must have been magic. Nonetheless, Mary drank her tea but it felt rather off.

"Why does tea taste bitter?" Mary asked, tilting her head.

"Oh dear, how could I forget?" With the wave of his finger, a bowl of sugar, a tiny pitcher of milk, and a jar of honey appeared on the table. "There! Hopefully you can make your tea sweeter. I could perhaps use a bit of honey myself."

"Sugar!" Mary squeaked as she began to scoop as much sugar in one teaspoon.

"No, no, Mary," England warned her, "Just a spoonful of sugar, okay? Too much is bad for you."

"But it makes the tea yummy!"

"Ah, but lots of sugar is bad for your teeth, you see. They eat it all up. How about exploring what you can do with your tea other than sugar?"

Mary put sugar in her tea and took a sip. She smiled at how delicious it was and began to explore other things to put in her tea whenever she finished. England was particularly happy that someone at least appreciated his love of tea, and Mary was happy to have a tea party when she is sick. The two had a rather lovely conversation about Mary's life outside of the Almanac as well as Mary playing with her plushies as if they were also guests at the tea party. Mary also began to gush about her special interests that make her extremely happy, such as unicorns; a perfect conversation for the two.

"Now Mary, is your tummy all better now?" England asked, "I know fevers can be dreadful, but sometimes your tummy just needs something to feel better!"

Mary nodded, patting her tummy. England whisked the table away with his magic, as well as the entire tea set. Mary was amazed at how quickly it disappeared!

"Where did it go, Mr. England?" Mary asked, trying to feel the air to see if the table and the tea set was really gone.

"Ah, it's back at my cottage." England answered, "I have to clean them up so we can have more tea parties together, after all! Feel better, alright?"

Mary nodded as she yawned. When England returned in the Almanac, Mary then fell into a little nap.

* * *

"Babushka! Babushka!" Those were the first two words she heard when she slowly woke up from her nap. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Russia standing over her bed, looking down at her. Mary smiled as she sprung out of bed.

"Kitty!!" Mary squeaked as she stood on her bed and hugged him.

"Privjet, my little babushka," Russia said as he picked her up. "You are very warm today!"

"Mama says it's a fever," Mary said, soon shivering from the fact that she is no longer underneath her blankets. She held onto Russia so she can warm up. "Kitty is nice and cozy!"

Russia smiled, holding the little child closely. He had never felt so loved before, which soon enough, made himself warm to the point that Mary could actually feel how warm he really is. The ends of his scarf began to move, soon wrapping up Mary's little torso; only her legs and upper body were exposed. Mary felt rather cozy already as the scarf arms lifted her up closer to Russia's chest.

"We are to go outside!" Russia said, letting his arms go so the scarf can snugly hold onto Mary. He hopped back in the Almanac with the child swinging gently to his movements. Soon enough, they were in Friendship Manor, seeing some other nations waiting to enter Mary's bedroom.

"Russia, what are you doing with Mary?" England asked, rather concerned.

"Taking her outside," Russia answered with a smile.

"Isn't your scarf going to choke her?"

"Nyet, is like baby carrier. Mary is baby!"

"I'm babey!" Mary squeaked.

"Well, if you insist." England seemed concerned that Russia would accidentally harm Mary this way, but seeing that Mary enjoys being cozy in his scarf, he felt somewhat relieved.

Russia took Mary to the gardens outside of Friendship Manor. It was a perfect day, especially for poor sick Mary. Russia would walk around the gardens as the scarf would swing Mary around gently.

"All you need is fresh air!" Russia said, "Fresh air make fever go away!"

Russia lowered Mary onto the soft green grass, despite still being tethered to the scarf. She wiggled her toes and tried to get on her hands, but couldn't make it all the way due to limitations from Russia's scarf. Upon seeing this, Russia lowered himself towards the grass and sat down, giving Mary much more freedom to walk around. It might seem rather concerning that Mary is wrapped up in Russia's scarf, despite having freedom to walk around. In truth, Mary quite likes being wrapped up; it feels very much like a warm blanket with the added freedom to walk and grab things. Thankfully, Mary didn't have much energy to play due to sickness and running away from the bath, so she stayed close to Russia.

"Mary, I see someone cleaned you up!" Russia exclaimed, lowering himself closer to Mary. "You smell like flower!"

"Mr. France made me take a bath," Mary said, "But I didn't want to!"

"Oh little babushka, you are very, very silly. Bath means you get clean, and clean feels good. Especially you are sick."

Mary climbed up on Russia's lap and sat down, looking up at him. She then moved closer to his torso, with both of her hands on his chest.

"See, Babushka?" Russia said, "Fresh air? Good."

Russia began to lower himself even further until he was laying on the soft, green grass. Mary saw this as an opportunity to be a little playful and crawled up on his chest. "Kitty!" Mary squeaked, "You're Totoro now!" She then flopped on her belly on Russia's chest.

"It must be a nice thing after all," Russia said, "I do not know what Totoro is."

Mary poked his rather large nose and rubbed it a bit with her hand, using her senses to see how large it actually is. The child yawned and rubbed her eyes, cozying herself on Russia's chest so she can continue her nap from earlier. Russia yawned rather loudly, despite his breath smelling a lot like vodka. Mary closed her eyes and fell asleep to the rhythmic movements of Russia's chest. Russia saw that Mary fell asleep, wrapping his arms around her for the sake of protection and soon taking a nap alongside her. A gentle breeze blew, which helped Mary cool down from Russia's warmth and her fever, all while the sun shone down on them. Some of the animals of the garden saw the two and observed out of curiosity, careful to not wake them up.

Some time had passed, and Mary was the first to wake up all refreshed. She still heard him snoring, trying her best to see how she would wake up Russia, despite being wrapped in his scarf and being locked in his arms. There was only one thing left to do, and that was to play with his face.

"Kitty!" Mary exclaimed, poking his cheeks. "Wake up!"

Nothing. Mary began to squish his cheeks into funny faces, giggling at the end results. Sometimes they were stretched out, and other times they were smushed as if he were about to blow a kiss. Yet, he still remained asleep.

There was only one thing left to do, and this was the only way left to wake Russia up; Mary began to poke his nose again. She knew that this was the one way to wake up Russia, as he pretty much fell asleep. As she kept poking his nose, Mary felt something was off with Russia as his calm breathing turned into huffs. Despite being locked in his arms, Mary saw Russia lean up at an angle, soon unleashing a rather loud sneeze that woke him up.

"Kitty!"

"Oh, privjet, babushka." Russia smiled, "You were the one who made me sneeze?"

Mary giggled and nodded. "You're a sleepy head!"

"I hope your nap was nice!" Russia said, still holding Mary as he was standing up. His scarf was still holding Mary, giving him the chance to stretch both of his arms. Mary heard a loud crack in his bones as he stretched, soon returning to holding Mary in his arms. He began to walk back inside of the Manor while Mary would hug his chest.

Back in Mary's room, Russia lowered Mary down with his scarf arms as they loosened up when Mary's feet touched the wooden floor. There was something that felt nice when Mary took a nap outside, giving her no reason to go back to her bed. When Mary wasn't looking, Russia made his departure.

* * *

Japan was next to come out of the Almanac, seeing that Mary was digging in her toy box, looking for something

"Ah! Mary-chan!" Japan said, "I thought you were in bed. I did not expect you to be running everywhere."

"Mr. Japan!" Mary squeaked, "I'm feeling a lot better now!"

"That's good. I came to give you support during these times, so I have decided to make something for you."

He took out some sheets of origami paper that had cute, colorful patterns on it. Mary was confused on why Japan had brought paper in the first place; she had no idea what the point was!

"Why did you bring paper?" Mary asked, curious about the paper.

"Ah. I will show you right now." He sat on the floor with Mary, who flopped on her tummy. She watched Japan fold so much that Mary had no idea what he was making. Soon enough, the folds on the paper turned into a crane and he held out the crane in his hands to Mary.

"This is a crane, Mary-chan." Japan explained, "It's all a part of an art called origami. This is yours to keep."

Mary took the crane, excited to see that she has a neat little trinket in her hands. "I'm gonna name it Craney!" Mary exclaimed, "Craney is a new friend!"

Japan chuckled, soon having an idea in his head. He stood up and went into Mary's closet, soon coming out with an empty clothes hanger in his hands.

"What are you doing, Mr. Japan?"

"There is a tale told throughout my life that one thousand paper cranes will heal someone. But I have thought of making a crane family for you that flies over your bed."

"A crane family!" Mary exclaimed, "Craney can have his own Papa Crane and Mama Crane with him!"

He smiled, still scavenging for materials until he found a ball of yarn and safety scissors. "Ah, perfect." He took everything to Mary's desk to use as a work space. He was careful to not disturb the Almanac's presence, being sure to keep harmony on Mary's desk. It was no different to Japan as he pretty much knelt down; after all, this was a desk made for kids. Mary watched Japan, trying her best to not disturb him. She watched him fold more paper cranes and strung them on the colorful yarn that he also found in the closet. It didn't take too long until he held up his creation to Mary, who instantly fell in love with what she saw.

"I cannot make you a thousand cranes, Mary-chan," Japan said, "But I do hope that the crane family will bring you joy."

"I love the crane family!" Mary exclaimed, "They can fly over my bed when I go to sleep!"

"Hai! All we need is tape to hang it up."

"I know where Papa puts the tape, Mr. Japan!" Mary grabbed his hand and began to drag him downstairs into the living room and going through the kitchen, soon ending up in her father's garage. She began to scavenge her father's tools until she found a roll of tape that would hold the cranes up on the ceiling.

"I found it, Mr. Japan!" Mary exclaimed, holding up the roll of tape.

"Ah. Good job." Japan took the roll of tape from Mary's hands. "Hopefully, your father does not mind that we borrowed tape from him. Always put whatever you find back where you found it."

Mary and Japan returned to the bedroom, trying to see the best spot to hang the crane mobile. His shoes were thankfully taken off and remained in the Almanac, giving him the chance to climb on Mary's bed to reach the ceiling. Japan taped the hanger up to the ceiling, giving it lots of tape so it can stay on strong. Now it has officially become a paper crane mobile for Mary.

"It's so pretty!" Mary exclaimed, "Thankie, Mr. Japan!" She hugged Japan, who wasn't the biggest fan of people hugging him in the first place. All he could do was awkwardly pat her head.

"Be sure to put your father's tape back where we found it, okay?" Japan said, "Your father will not like that his stuff was misplaced."

"I will!" Mary squeaked.

"I shall be making my leave, Mary-chan. Please do feel better, okay?"

Mary nodded as she watched Japan return into the Almanac. She ran downstairs back to the garage to put the tape back where she found it, running as quickly as she can back up to her room. She was exhausted, and all she can do now was lay flat on her bed and watch the cranes fly over her head peacefully.

* * *

China was next to last to see Mary. He didn't make any special entrances, but merely carried a mortar and pestle with some...interesting things.

"Ni hao, Mary!" China greeted, "I heard you were sick, so I have decided to be your doctor!"

"Does this mean I have to take medicine?" Mary asked, concerned. "Medicine is icky..."

"Oh, no! My medicine isn't icky! In fact, people used my medicine for thousands of years and it's wonderful!"

Mary had some doubt, but was still naïve about hearing of a wonderful medicine. "In fact, I will make it right here in front of you, so you will see how it's made!"

China sat down on the floor as Mary crawled out of bed to watch. He took out his mortar and pestle, putting all of the ingredients inside. It was mesmerizing to watch as he crushed all of the ingredients.

"Is it going to taste icky?" Mary asked, still concerned.

"I promise you, Mary," China began, "It won't taste icky! I can give you a dumpling for being a good noodle when you take it, okay?"

Mary nodded, still watching China do his magic. After crushing the ingredients, he then took out a little cup out of his pocket, dumping all of the ingredients in the little cup. Lastly was the one thing to make it really medicine, and that was to add some water. He stood up and left Mary's room to get water from the bathroom sink, returning back while swishing the cup around.

"Alright, Mary," China began, "You have to drink all of it, okay? Then I'll give you a dumpling!"

Mary nodded and began to drink this mysterious Chinese medicine. Upon finishing it, her eyes widened and clutched her stomach, soon crying in pain. It just turns out that China's medicine made her tummy ache that Italy unintentionally gave her worsen. This was not the reaction China wanted.

"Oh! I think your western tummy is not used to my medicine!" China panicked as he picked up Mary, plopping her on the rocking chair in her room, "I think I did something wrong!"

As Mary kept crying in pain, China gently rocked the chair for Mary so she didn't have to do it herself.

"I'll be right back Mary, okay?" China said, kneeling down to her to wipe her tears away, "Shhhh, it's okay! I promise you'll be better! Here, give me a hug, okay?"

Poor Mary whined a little bit, raising her arms up so China can hug her. He gave her a hug, gently swaying her side to side on the rocking chair. "It will be all better!"

Mary put her hands on her tummy and looked up at China as he stood right back up and went back into the Almanac.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Friendship Manor, Germany was absolutely furious upon hearing that China gave Mary alternative medicine that worsened her tummy ache.

" **You dummkopf!** " Germany raised his voice, "And you thought your medicine would make _her_ feel better?!"

"It's my culture, Germany!" China protested, "Chinese medicine is my specialty!"

"Tiger teeth and ancient artifacts are **_NOT_** medicine!" He then sighed, turning away, holding the medicine in his hands. "I'm going to give Mary the medicine, and nobody else will. I know she's going to be fussy, so I might need help, but we can't all fit in her room at once."

"Oi!" A voice called out from the distance. It was Prussia, furiously running towards Germany.

"So, you just found out Mary was sick?" Germany asked.

"Ja...ja." he panted, out of breath from running, "I will help wrangle her if needed!"

"There's no need to tackle her down, bruder. All I need help is to make her less fussy."

"Oh! That's so easy! I will gladly become the awesome Uncle Prussia for the sake of making Mary better!"

"Just...don't be too over-the-top about it."

The two began to enter Mary's room, first being Prussia and then Germany. The problem was that Mary was nowhere to be found!

"Maaaaary~!" Prussia called, "Come out, come out, wherever you aaaare!"

Germany looked inside Mary's closet, despite ignoring the sign on her door warning about the monster called Bungus that supposedly lives in her closet. Nothing; it was just her clothes and some toys.

The two heard a little whine of pain from within her room, trying to trace out where the sound was coming from. Prussia looked underneath her bed to see Mary hiding, flopped on her stomach.

"Peekaboo!" He chuckled, "It's your awesome Uncle Prussia!"

"Mr. Prussia!" Mary giggled, "It you!"

"Why are you hiding under your bed, silly goose! That's not how you sleep at all!"

"My tummy really hurts, and Mr. China really gave me icky medicine!"

"Awwww, you poor thing! Here, let me give you a big hug!" He opened his arms out as he knelt a foot or two away from Mary's bed so she can crawl out. "Don't be shy, herr Deutschland is here too!"

Mary stuck her head out, taking a peek at her surroundings. Once her whole body was out, she hugged Prussia as he locked her in his arms.

"Do you know what this calls for, Mary?" He picked up Mary and plopped her on the bed.

"What?"

"What if I were to..."

Mary was intrigued and sat up eagerly. She didn't notice that Prussia wiggled his fingers, until that happened; Mary was under attack! Prussia tickled Mary all over her armpits and tummy as the child howled with laughter while kicking her feet in the air. Despite Mary's efforts to keep Prussia at bay, he still continued tickling her until he cradled her in his arms.

"Mary, Mary, Mary!" He began, "You're so adorable that I could just eat you up!" Mary giggled, but didn't know that something even more wholesome was about to happen. He took a deep breath in, while Mary began to anticipate what was going to happen. In a split second, Prussia pressed his face against Mary's tummy and blew his lips, making a fart-like sound. Mary howled loudly in laughter, wiggling her arms and legs as Prussia gave her raspberries. He did it two or three times until he smiled at Mary, still carrying her in his arms.

"Oh, Uncle Prussia ran out of raspberries today!" He said, placing Mary down on her bed, "I know how much you love the raspberries!"

Germany leaned in on Prussia, whispering in his ear.

"Bruder, you're supposed to help calm Mary down when she gets fussy with medicine, not play with her!" He whispered, "Didn't you understand a single thing I told you? You could have made her vomit!"

"What? It's dad instincts!" Prussia whispered back, "I can't just not play with Mary! She makes my heart melt so much because she reminds me of you when you were a little boy!"

Mary was oblivious at the fact that Prussia and Germany were whispering their game plan to give Mary some actual medication to help with her tummy ache and fever. Her pain returned, bringing her back to a fetal position on her bed. Germany was first to take notice that Mary was in pain.

"Mary, are you okay?" Germany asked, "We're here to make you feel better, that's all."

Mary rose up, noticing that Germany was holding a bottle of medicine for her, curious about what is going to happen.

"What's that, Mr. Germany?" Mary asked, seeing the bottle in his hands.

"It's medicine for you, Mary." Germany replied, "It will make your fever and your tummy ache go away."

Mary was horrified that she had to take possibly the worst-tasting thing the world has ever seen! She puffed her cheeks up and crossed her arms while pouting. Prussia saw Mary's pouting as rather adorable, but Germany wanted to get right down to business.

"Mary, don't give me that look!" he said rather gently, "I know you don't like the taste, but it will make you feel better. I'll let you play with the dogs if you take it!"

Mary was still grumpy as she hopped off her bed, attempting to escape the nasty medicine. Prussia saw Mary was about to leave her room, blocking the door and crossing his arms.

"Now Mary, your awesome Uncle Prussia says for you to take your medicine!" He said rather gently yet stern, "You can't escape, silly little girl!"

Mary's last chance of escape was simply by sitting on the rocking chair, but this was proven to be a mistake on Mary's part. Germany and Prussia closed in on Mary, essentially blocking her from ever leaving the rocking chair. She was still fussy as she continued to pout and cross her arms.

"Mary, I know how much you don't like medicine," Germany began, "But I will buy you toys and let you play with the dogs if you take it. I promise."

"And I'll give you more raspberries!" Prussia chimed in, "You love the raspberries, don't you?"

Mary's cheeks deflated, looking up at Germany in worry. He immediately saw that Mary was upset she had to take it, soon kneeling down to her height.

"I have an idea for you. Why don't you close your eyes for me?"

Just like that, Mary closed her eyes.

"And say aaah!"

Mary's mouth opened as simple as that. Germany took out a spoon he got from his home out of his pocket and began to pour the syrupy medicine into the spoon. Just like that, he gave her the medicine!

Mary tasted the nasty bitterness of the medicine hit her, having to swallow what was given to her whether she liked it or not. After she swallowed the medicine, Germany took the now empty spoon back, seeing Mary gag at the aftertaste of such terrible things. This was a good time to get Mary some water, just like a good father would do in the first place. Prussia clapped for Mary!

"You did it, Mary!" Prussia cheered, "You're going to be better in no time!"

Germany returned with a nice cup of water for Mary, giving it to her. Right away, Mary drank all of the water, soon already feeling much more comfortable that she was getting better. Germany then picked up Mary out of the rocking chair and ruffled her hair up.

"Good job, Mary." Germany said, "We're very proud of you."

Mary smiled, hugging Germany while being in his arms. On this very day, Germany felt like an accomplished dad.

"Come on Mary, i'll bring you to the doggies. They've been worried about you being sick!"

"Ja, especially poor sweet Berlitz!" Prussia chimed in, "And i'll give you lots of raspberries too for being such a good little girl!"

The three descended into the Almanac, soon arriving in Friendship Manor. The nations waiting on the mezzanine and the gateway to Mary's room were clapping for Mary as she begins her journey to feeling better again. America came up to Germany, but directed his attention to Mary.

"Aw dude, did you take your medicine?" America cooed, "Because you look so much better now! Yes you do!" He began to pinch Mary's cheeks happily as Germany watched in concern.

"America, go do that when Mary is better," Germany said sternly, "She needs to recover."

"You're such a dad!" America protested, crossing his arms, "I'm supposed to be Mary's fun big brother best friend forever!"

"But today you'll have some time with the doggies as you get better." Germany looked back at Mary, gently bouncing her in his arms.

"Doggies are the best medicine!" Mary squeaked, "And they're super cute!"

"So are you, Mary."

Mary spent the rest of her sick day at Germany's house, surrounded by his adorable dogs who gave her lots of doggie kisses. Often times, Mary would ride on Berlitz, who was strong enough to carry the young child on his back. He understood that Mary couldn't do much because of how sick she was in the first place. There was also Prussia, who did indeed deliver his promise to give Mary more raspberries if she took the medicine that Germany gave to her.

Mary's sick day just turned out to be rather fun in the end for everyone, trying their all to make their Bearer of the Almanac a happier, healthier person. Despite some failure, it was nothing but a massive success.


End file.
